Richard Dawkins/Vídeos
Veja também o canal oficial de Dawkins no YouTube. Documentários ; The God Delusion Documentary *12345 ;Inimigos da Razão *[ 1][ 2][ 3] ;Escravos da Superstição *[ 1]23 ;Growing Up in the Universe *Ep 1: Waking Up in the UniverseEp2: Designed and Designoid ObjectsEp3: Climbing Mount ImprobableEp4: The Ultraviolet GardenEp5: The Genesis of Purpose Debates |- |colspan="6"|'Diretos' (somente ele) |- |style="text-align:left;" Deus, um Delírio || John Lennox || || || V ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" Has Science Buried God? || John Lennox || || || Intro ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" || Rabbi Shmuley || || || First 10 Minutes23456789101112Vote Tally ||inglês |- |style="text-align:left;" || David Quinn || || || 12 || legendado |} ;Richard Dawkins & Daniel Dennett vs. Francis Collins & Benjamin Carson * 1 Entrevistas ;Derren Brown Interview *123456 ;Father George Coyne Interview *1 ;Adrian Hawke *12345678 ;On the Origins of Life *12345 ;Richard Dawkins interviewed by Andrew Denton on 'Elders' *123 Palestras * The Origins of the Future - La Ciudad de las Ideas 2010 Outros ;Milênio *123456 *Respostas de perguntas ;Richard Dawkins and Alistair McGrath - Christianity *12345678 ;The Four Horsemen *12 ;on the Big Debate *123456 ;Studio 4 in Vancouver *12345 ;"I'm an atheist, BUT..." *1 ;In Lynchburg VA - The God Delusion *12 ;Lawrence Krauss Discussion *123456789101112 Separados * The Purpose of Purpose * 'The New Atheism' by Richard Dawkins, AAI 2007 * Richard Dawkins Fala Sobre 'Deus - Um Delírio' (português) * CBC News - Sunday - Richard Dawkins (Full - Highest Quality) * On Mormons * Dawkins ataca a Moral Religiosa * 'A Universe From Nothing' by Lawrence Krauss, AAI 2009 * Richard Dawkins fala sobre Deus, um Delírio * Richard Dawkins - God And The Universe * Tsunami: Where Was God? (Richard Dawkins) Sobre * Richard Dawkins Cowers Away from [[William Lane Craig]] * Will Richard Dawkins debate William Lane Craig? * Why Is Richard Dawkins So Popular? Dr. William Lane Craig * The trouble with Richard Dawkins * Why Richard Dawkins Should Allow God Into Science Classes * What do you think Richard Dawkins and his colleagues have got right in this debate? Contra ;New Atheist Arguments Against God's Existence Refuted *12345 * Answering the 'Church' of Richard Dawkins * Richard Dawkins Supports the Murder of Innocent Children * Re= Richard Dawkins responde "E se você estiver errado ?" - Legendado * How Richard Dawkins Destroys Science * Richard Dawkins on the Cosmological Argument - 1 e 2 * John Lennox - Richard Dawkins doesn't understand faith * The Dawkins Delusion * Where Richard Dawkins Goes Wrong ** Review: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3eB31pMPzXs * Science Is Not Atheism: "How Richard Dawkins Hurts Science" * Richard Dawkins Lies About William Lane Craig AND Logic! * Richard Dawkins takes a stand against William Lane Craig and gets pwned * Richard Dawkins is a Coward * The Dawkins Delusion * When Richard Dawkins Attacks! * Dawkins Attacks John Lennox, as well as William Lane Craig! Debate contra Craig * William Lane Craig's Reaction to Richard Dawkins' Refusal to Debate Him * William Lane Craig, Richard Dawkins and the Empty Chair * William Lane Craig vs an Empty Chair? Richard Dawkins vs a Banana? * ATHEIST DAWKINS RUNNING AWAY FROM DR. CRAIG * Richard Dawkins and the Debating Chair (w/ William Lane Craig) * What is the Real Reason Why Richard Dawkins won't Debate William Lane Craig? * Richard Dawkins Suffers from Projection while Evading William Lane Craig * Richard Dawkins "The Magic of Hypocrisy" * "No Dawkins" Buses BBC Oxford News (William Lane Craig UK Tour Oct 17-26) * Richard Dawkins Lied to Dodge a Debate with William Lane Craig